blueberrys_cornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Claims
Jin Mi-Neul Basic= *'Jin Mi-Neul': Blue, *'God Parent:' ???? *'Mortal Parent:' ??? *'Current Age:' ??? |-| Looks= Appearance of Jin Mi-Neul Grabe.jpg 2012091111233188552_3.jpg tumblr_mrirtf3JFe1ryg5jjo1_500.jpg tumblr_mrsepsHlhb1rgsqdco2_500.jpg tumblr_mrudag40qF1sc7av1o3_250.jpg tumblr_msboezYJPB1saxzz7o1_500.png tumblr_mnvmdpl0lu1rgsqdco1_400.jpg tumblr_mngt9yMAmg1rq3gg4o1_500.jpg tumblr_mldlbdGJx11qm2uifo2_500.jpg tumblr_mk3nzaoOqU1s9o3hxo1_500.jpg |-| Personality= WIP |-| History= WIP Mikumi Hatzune Basic= *'Mikumi Hatzune': Blue, *'God Parent:' Asteria *'Mortal Parent:' Mark Hatzune *'Current Age:' immortal |-| Looks= Appearance of Mikumi Hatzune Mikumi21.jpg Mikumi20.jpg Mikumi19.jpg Mikumi18.jpg Mikumi17.jpg Mikumi16.jpg Mikumi15.jpg Mikumi14.jpg Mikumi13.jpg Mikumi12.jpg Mikumi11.jpg Mikumi10.jpg Mikumi9.jpg Mikumi8.jpg Mikumi7.jpg Mikumi6.jpg Mikumi5.jpg Mikumi4.jpg Mikumi3.jpg Mikumi2.jpg Mikumi1.jpg MIKU.jpg MIU.jpg large (1).jpg |-| Personality= WIP |-| History= WIP Dibbed Basic= *'Eliza': Blue, *'God Parent:' WIP *'Mortal Parent:' WIP *'Current Age:' immortal |-| Looks= Appearance of Eliza Eliza12.jpg Eliza11.jpg Eliza10.jpg Eliza9.jpg Eliza8.jpg Eliza7.jpg Eliza6.jpg Eliza5.jpg Eliza4.jpg Eliza3.jpg Eliza2.jpg Eliza1.jpg |-| Personality= WUP |-| History= WIP Dibbed Basic= *'Cuyle Dixie Villa de Flore': Blue, *'God Parent:' Eros *'Mortal Parent:' Kyle Villa de Flore *'Current Age:' 16 |-| Looks= Appearance of Cuyle Dixie Villa de Flore Cuyle1.jpg Cuyle2.jpg Cuyle3.jpg Cuyle4.jpg Cuyle5.jpg Cuyle6.jpg Cuyle7.jpg Cuyle8.jpg Cuyle9.jpg |-| Personality= WIP |-| History= Kyle Villa de Flore owns a Big resort in Korea, It was famous 'cause it was the biggest resort in Seoul,Korea. (OOC:Like the resorts in bulacan ex. Villa Conception wet and wilds) Kyle is really a gentleman and caring and kind. He have never fallen in love. though he believed in sayings that "Dont fall inlove, just love. Because everything that falls get broken". One day while Kyle was having a day off in Siargao,Philippines when he met a beautiful woman named Lina, It was Love at first sight so Kyle loved her with all his heart (: After they dated they enjoyed one night, though the next day Lina was gone.Kyle was broken hearted though he fogot about it and continued his life on korea, though after 9 months (July 11 1998) Kyle went back to siargao after that day he opened his room and saw a basket with a crying baby and there was a note saying Im Sorry and please take Good Care of Her. Kyle was not quite sure who it was from but he thinks that it is from Lina.Since Kyle was too busy for his resort he decided to rest for months and to take care for the baby girl and he named it Cuyle Dixie. After for a months Cuyle grew up and kyle went back to business and hired a maid for Cuyle. After 3 years Kyle still don't know that Lina was a Goddess and Cuyle is a Demi-god and the maid he hired is a satyr sent for Cuyle, WIP Dibbed (i Think) Basic= *'Hotaru Takegawa': Blue, *'God Parent:' Cybele *'Mortal Parent:' Hiro Takegawa *'Current Age:' 15 |-| Looks= Appearance of Hotaru Takegawa Hotaru1.jpg Hotaru2.jpg Hotaru3.jpg Hotaru4.jpg Hotaru5.jpg Hotaru6.jpg Hotaru7.jpeg Hotaru8.jpg Hotaru10.jpg Hotaru11.jpg Hotaru12.jpeg Hotaru13.png |-| Personality= Hotaru has a cheerful and upbeat personality, being able to get along with many other guild members. Her kind spirit is shown by her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person. Hotaru is characterized by her love for reading, which is how she and Andrea Swan quickly became friends through their mutual love of books.Hotaru has also been the only person to read Andrea's novel with her consent, showing their level of trust in each other. |-| History= WIP Category:CHBRPW Claims